MS Paint Guy
Entrance Entrance - Drawn to life MS Paint Guy is drawn into the battle. Special Attacks Neutral B - Shapes MS Paint Guy will thrown a variety of shapes at the opposing players. Squares can be thrown after being thrown by Painty, Trianges and Stars are sharp projectiles and Circles bounce off the player and can bounce around the stage, not harming any players after being thrown. Side B - Spray Paint Tool Painty will shake a can of paint and it will launch him sideways. Players can be effected by the paint. Each color has a different effect. 1. Red - More damage to fire attacks 2. Yellow - More damage to electric based attacks 3. Blue - Player receives slowness 4. Purple - Player receives poison 5. Orange - You will become heavier This move also works as a recovery in some cases. Up B - Line MS Paint Guy will use a line to latch onto the nearest platform or ledge. You CANNOT use this move to grab items or players. Down B - Select and Rotate An outline will appear around Painty for a brief moment. During this state, all players and their attacks will be deflected back at them. There's a 10% chance that if the player is rotated, their controls will be reversed. Final Smash - Drawing Time MS Paint Guy summons one of his friends to help him in battle. Sanic - Sanic can damage fighters just by running and can shoot balls of Sanic by pressing B. However, the chance of Sanic appearing is rare. Mastah Cheff - Mastah Cheff can shoot his gun using B and can throw a grenade as his Side B. Mayro - Mayro can shoot fireballs by pressing B and can summon Luggy, his brother, as his Side B. KOSFX KOSFX1: Owie! KOSFX2: Ow! Star KOSFX: NONONONONONONONONONO-- Screen KOSFX: Yowchie! Taunts Up: *High fives mouse cursor* Sd: "i is the ms paint guy!" Dn: "lololololololol" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Waves* Victory 2: *Stands like a pimp with MLG glasses on* Victory 3: *Glitches* Lose/Clap: TBA Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- Weak Punch, Weak Punch, Upward Kick * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- Cursor Hand Punch * Up- Cursor Hand Uppercut * Down- Cursor Hand Thrust Smashes * Side- Eraser Smash * Up- Upward Cut * Down- Downward Double Cut Aerials * N-Air - Cursor Hand Tornado * F-Air - Cut * B-Air - Cut * U-Air - Upward Pencil Thrust * D-Air - Downward Eraser Thrust Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon MS Paint Icon Victory Music Windows 94 Startup Sound Classic Mode TBA Trivia *MS Paint Guy was intended to be only used for Lawl, however, he became one of the main antagonist for the roleplay "Dimensional Clash". Category:Microsoft Paint Category:MS Paint Category:Secretly Evil Category:Dumb Characters Category:Text to Speech Voice Category:Original characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Possibly Bipolar Category:Sister Lovers Category:People who had Sister Problems Category:Brother